


Terrified To Meet You

by aszuu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, terrified to meet you
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aszuu/pseuds/aszuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ciężko pracuje, więc Liam wysyła go na wakacje, gdzie tamten może w pełni poświęcić się swojemu hobby, jakim jest fotografowanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified To Meet You

_12 lipca 2013_

  


Louis wszedł do mieszkania, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Zrzucił torbę pod lustro, a buty wrzucił wgłąb mieszkania. Po chwili dotarło do niego zirytowane westchnięcie współlokatora i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Liam nienawidził Louisa za to, że nie zwracał uwagi na porządek i rzucał wszystkie swoje rzeczy, gdzie popadnie. Pojawił się w drzwiach do salonu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i otworzył usta, aby rozpocząć swój standardowy wykład na temat czystości, jednak w ostatniej chwili zamknął buzię.

Na twarzy Louisa malowało się czyste zmęczenie. Jego zazwyczaj opalona twarz była blada, a ciemne cienie pod oczami odstraszały wszystkich dookoła. Kasztanowe włosy, które w inne dni są roztrzepane na wszystkie możliwe strony, oklapły, jakby nie miały siły na dalszą egzystencję.

\- Louis... - rozpoczął Liam, jednak szatyn uniósł dłoń, aby uciszyć przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam czasu na wakacje, Payne. - powiedział krótko i skierował się do kuchni; jego brzuch domagał się uwagi.

\- Przecież pozdawałeś już wszystkie egzaminy na uczelni! Jako jedyny z roku! - sarnie oczy Liama błysnęły groźnie - Nawet ja mam jeszcze do zdania trzy.

Louis podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej karton mleka. Odkręcił zakrętkę i duszkiem wypił resztę, która pozostała z wczorajszej kolacji. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i odwrócił się do współlokatora.

\- Zazdrościsz? - uniósł jedną brew, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, tak innym od pozostałych, którymi obdarzał swoich znajomych.

Liam przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z kuchni. Louis już miał nadzieję, że pozbył się tego natręta chociaż na jedną noc, kiedy nagle powrócił, dzierżąc w dłoni białą kopertę. Zatrzymał się przed nim i wyciągnął rękę. Szatyn wyraźnie zaciekawiony sięgnął po kopertę i otworzył ją. W niej znajdował się bilet.

\- Nie masz nic do gadania, nie można tego odwołać. - mruknął zadowolony Liam i skierował się do swojego pokoju - Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie.

  


_13 lipca 2013_

  


Siedział w autobusie z naburmuszoną miną. Jego złość wzrastała z każdą dziurą, która podrzucała wóz tak, że okulary co chwilę zsuwały się mu z nosa. W końcu zdenerwował się na tyle, że schował je do plecaka i zignorował to, że teraz nie widzi dobrze tablic, które informowały kierowców o kierunku jazdy.

Usadowił się na samym końcu; nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek towarzystwo. Wcisnął nawet słuchawki do uszu, dając potencjalnym podróżnym do wiadomości, że nie chce ich tutaj widzieć.

W głowie w dalszym ciągu przeklinał Liama i wiedział, że jak tylko wróci z tej dziury, to go po prostu zabije. Jednak po chwili westchnął zrezygnowany, nie potrafił być zły na swojego przyjaciela. Pewnie chciał dobrze. On zawsze chce dla wszystkich dobrze. Taka Teresa z Kalkuty. Louis uniósł kącik ust rozbawiony swoim własnym żarcikiem.

Zerknął na tablicę z nazwą miejscowości i musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby się doczytać. Jeszcze bardziej zsunął się po fotelu. Zbliżali się na miejsce.

Autobus zatrzymał się na ostatnim już tego dnia przystanku i kierowca spojrzał wyczekująco na Louisa, który nie wstał razem z innymi podróżnymi. Szatyn miał nikłą nadzieję, że nie zostanie dostrzeżony, jednak mężczyzna skierował się w jego stronę. Dlatego zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i zabrał plecak. Pożegnał się kulturalnie i wyskoczył z wozu. Na przystanku stała już jego walizka, więc chwycił ją i ruszył wzdłuż chodnika.

_Gdzie to słońce i plaża, Payne?_ \- uśmiechnął się z goryczą.

Wyciągnął telefon i włączył nawigację, ponieważ nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się znaduje i gdzie powinien się kierować. Liam napisał mu na kartce zgrabnym pismem nazwę pensjonatu i ulicę, ale Louis miał wrażenie, że autobus wysadził go na drugim końcu miasteczka.

W końcu po półgodzinnym spacerze z walizką i ciężkim plecakiem, Louis wpadł do recepcji wściekły i zmęczony. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na wygląd pensjonatu, od razu, kiedy dostał kluczyk do swojego pokoju, uciekł zanim miła pani życzyła mu udanego wypoczynku.

Walizkę zostawił na środku pokoju, a plecak wylądował na plastikowym krześle znajdującym się pod ścianą. Łóżko znajdowało się tuż obok, dlatego od razu się na nie rzucił. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł intensywny zapach proszku do prania, co przypomniało mu rodzinny dom. Z takimi wspomnieniami, usnął.

  


_18 lipca 2013_

  


Wszedł po betonowych schodach obsypanych morskim piaskiem, dzierżąc w rękach gotowy do pracy aparat. Na jego usta wtargnął delikatny uśmiech, kiedy ujrzał rozpościerający się przed nim horyzont. Dzisiaj morze było spokojne; lekki wiatr tworzył małe fale, które okazały się niesamowitą frajdą dla dzieci, które z piskiem uciekały wgłąb plaży, aby po chwili znowu stanąć na brzegu. Sporo ludzi w dalszym ciągu siedziało na zimnym piasku, nie zwracając uwagi na upływające godziny.

Louis zerknął pod nogi i zaśmiał się serdecznie, gdy dostrzegł czarnego kotka plątającego się przy jego stopach. Ukucnął i podrapał go za uszkiem, po czym pozwolił mu schować się w krzakach. Poprawił pasek od torby i zszedł po kolejnych schodach prowadzących na plażę. Radosne okrzyki dzieci i głośne rozmowy innych idealnie dopasowały się do głośnego szumu morza. Uniósł głowę do góry i zmrużył swoje błękitne oczy, aby ujrzeć kołujące nad nim mewy.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, co było idealną szansą na uwiecznienie tego na zdjęciach, dlatego Louis nie zastanawiał się długo; zrzucił buty i trzymając w jednej dłoni aparat, a w drugiej obuwie, podążył wzdłuż brzegu. Woda chłodziła jego rozpaloną skórę i przynosiła pewną ulgę, która była widoczna w jego uśmiechu. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że nogawki ciemnych spodni już dawno przesiąkły słoną wodą. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się, aby uchwycić aparatem lot mewy, czy ucieczkę rochichotanych dzieci.

Większa fala prawie go wywróciła, co skwitował krótkim śmiechem.

Przeszedł przez całe wybrzeże, zatrzymując się na środku wielkiego deptaku, gdzie teraz nie było żywej duszy. Wszyscy powoli kierowali się na most, gdzie będą mogli rozkoszować się widokiem zachodzącego słońca. Louis szybko założył swoje tenisówki, całkowicie ignorując mokry piasek między palcami i pobiegł za grupką ludzi, która również szła popatrzeć.

Z portu powoli wypływał statek, który na potrzeby turystyczne został zbudowany na replikę starych statków pirackich. To był jego ostatni rejs tego dnia. O tej godzinie zbierało się na nim najwięcej ludzi; podobno widok zachodzącego słońca z pokładu był po prostu oszałamiający. Louis obiecał sobie, że w najbliższych dniach również wybierze się na taki rejs.

Odwrócił wzrok, od razu zatrzymując ciekawe spojrzenie na młodym mężczyźnie, który siedział na murku tyłem do ludzi. Machał nogami nad kamieniami chroniącymi przed powodzią i patrzył w dal. Louis spostrzegł słuchawki wciśnięte do uszu i telefon leżący tuż obok. Louis był tak zaaferowany tym widokiem, że kiedy młodzieniec nieśmiało zerknął w jego stronę, policzki od razu go zapiekły.

Chłopak uniósł delikatnie kącik ust i powrócił spojrzeniem do czającego się w oddali punktu, który tylko on mógł dostrzec.

Louis był bardzo ciekawy o czym on myśli i czego słucha. Widok samotnego młodzieńca z czekoladowymi loczkami na głowie i wielkimi oczami schowanymi za ciemnymi okularami był po prostu piękny. Dlatego po krótkim wahaniu, Louis uniósł aparat i skierował obiektyw na smukłą sylwetkę bruneta. Zdążył zrobić jedno zdjęcie nim tamten ponownie na niego spojrzał. Od razu zgarbił się i udał, że szuka czegoś w aparacie.

Dopiero, kiedy usłyszał zachwycony okrzyk kobiety obok, skupił się na powoli sunącym ku horyzontowi statku. Zdziwił się. Nie wiedział, że tak długo zajęło mu zrobienie jednego zdjęcia. Szybko się zreflektował i wdrapał na murek, po czym począł uwieczniać statek na tle zachodzącego słońca.

Louis wyłączył się. Nie słyszał niczego innego, nie widział, wszystko skupione było na robieniu zdjęć. A zdjęcia były piękne. Obudził się z transu dopiero wtedy, kiedy jakiś inny mężczyzna podążył za Louisem i również wskoczył na murek, po czym włączył aparat. Westchnął cicho i ostatni raz rzucając spojrzenie na morze, zeskoczył. Zauważył, że tajemniczy chłopak zniknął, co niewytłumaczalnie go zasmuciło. Schował aparat do torby i ukrywając błękitne spojrzenie za okularami, powoli ruszył w drogę powrotną.

  


_20 lipca 2013_

  


Louis przechadzał się po zatłoczonym deptaku niedaleko portu. Do jego nozdrzy docierał intensywny zapach ryb, kiedy przyglądał się pewnemu rybakowi, który przygotowywał kobiecie z dzieckiem śledzia.

Palec trzymał na migawce w każdej chwili gotowy do zrobienia zdjęcia.

W oddali migotało wesołe miasteczko, a wesołe głosy przebijały się przez szum rozmów na deptaku. Jedno zdjęcie.

Podszedł do dużej grupki niedaleko, która otoczyła młodego mężczyznę. Louis zmrużył oczy, aby przyjrzeć się temu, co robił. Blondyn pochylał się nad jakąś białą płaszczyzną (blaszka?) i sunął pomarańczowym sprejem. Po chwili sięgnął po czarny i czerwony. Louis automatycznie uniósł aparat i zrobił serię zdjęć.

Po pięciu minutach mężczyzna wyprostował się.

\- Może być? - zapytał tłum gapiów i uniósł blaszkę. Louis kiwał gorliwie głową, kiedy tamten na niego spojrzał. Sprejowany obraz przedstawiał statek na tle zachodzącego słońca.

Szatyn zrobił jeszcze jedno zdjęcie i ruszył dalej.

Deptak powoli pustoszał; niektórzy kierowali się do domów i pensjonatów, a inni na rozpoczynające się imprezy. Louis schował aparat do torby i uniósł głowę w momencie, kiedy chłopak na ławce naprzeciw spojrzał na niego. Dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, trzymając kurczowo torbę, a buzia otworzyła się w czystym zaskoczeniu.

Chłopak schował czekoladowe loki pod czapką z daszkiem, jednak ciemne okulary nadal zakrywały jego oczy. Louis czuł pewien zawód, tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć jakiego są koloru.

Wiedział, że jest uważnie obserwowany, więc oblał się rumieńcem i począł niezdarnie iść przed siebie. Czuł na sobie wzrok nieznajomego dopóki nie zniknął za rogiem. Pozwolił sobie zerknąć jeszcze za plecy i zobaczył, jak brunet oparł się wygodnie rękoma na ławce i utkwił wzrok na pomarańczowym niebie.

Szkoda, że schował już aparat.

  


_22 lipca 2013_

  


Tego dnia pogoda była cudowna. Słońce ogrzewało skórę łaknącą odrobiny ciepła, a delikatny powiew wiatru działał kojąco na zszargane nerwy.

Louis czuł się dziwnie. Od momentu, kiedy spotkał tajemniczego chłopaka, któremu zrobił zdjęcie, nie myślał o nikim innym, jak o nim. Postać bruneta zrobiła na nim takie wrażenie, że po prostu nie potrafił zmienić obiektu swojego zainteresowania. Dlatego siedział na wydmie z aparatem w jednej dłoni i hot-dogiem w drugiej i rozmyślał. Przeglądał zdjęcia, które zdążył zrobić w ciągu tych kilku dni i zatrzymał się na tym jednym szczególnym. W końcu odłożył urządzenie z głośnym westchnięciem i utkwił swoje błękitne spojrzenie w równie błękitnym morzu. Powoli przeżuwał swój obiad, karcąc się w myślach za to, że dał się namówić niezwykle koleżeńskiemu sprzedawcy na sos czosnkowy. Przecież Louis nienawidził sosu czosnkowego!

Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do chłopczyka, który tuż przed nim potknął się i upadł twarzą do piasku. Widać było, że ledwo powstrzymuje się przed płaczem, więc szatyn począł rozglądać się za mamą dziecka. Po chwili przybiegła drobna kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach i zabrała chłopca, obrzucając Louisa uważnym spojrzeniem.

Pokręcił głową i wziął kolejnego gryza.

Drgnął, kiedy poczuł wibrację w kieszeni, a znajoma melodia dotarła do jego uszu. Wyciągnął telefon i przelotnie zerknął na wyświetlacz.

\- Czego chcesz, Payne? - mruknął, krzywiąc się delikatnie, gdy zbyt duża ilość sosu czosnkowego podrażniła jego kubki smakowe.

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Tomlinson. - odparł sarkastycznie Liam i Louis mimowolnie uniósł kącik ust - Chciałem cię zapytać, czy jeszcze nie utopiłeś się w morzu.

\- Muszę cię zmartwić, Li. Jestem jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od brzegu. - parsknął śmiechem i już po chwili dołączył do niego śmiech przyjaciela.

Louis omiótł obojętnym wzrokiem krajobraz przed nim, po czym zatrzymał spojrzenie na brunecie siedzącym kilka kroków w prawo. Zamarł z telefonem przy uchu, ledwo rejestrując pogodny głos Liama. Młody chłopak obok jakby czytając Louisowi w myślach, parsknął cichym śmiechem, po czym przechylił głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Szatyn przyjrzał się jego sylwetce. Do długiego torsu przylegała biała koszulka, a z porcelanowej szyi zwisał srebny naszyjnik. Szczupłe nogi wsunięte do czarnych spodni wyprostował przed sobą. Na nosie jak zwykle gościły ciemne okulary.

\- Louis? - zamrugał nieprzytomnie, gdy głos Liama w końcu przebił się do jego głowy - Jesteś tam?

\- Tak. - wychrypiał i od razu odchrząknął, starając się przywrócić swojemu głosowi beztroską nutkę - Mówiłeś coś?

Wziął ostatniego gryza i ponownie zerknął na bruneta. Tamten nie zmienił pozycji i w dalszym ciągu ciekawie się mu przyglądał.

\- Pytałem, czy robisz zdjęcia. - głośne westchnięcie rozniosło się w słuchawce - Mógłbyś mi jakieś wysłać...

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki i Louis uniósł jedną brew, podczas gdy serce zabiło mu mocniej. Młodzieniec podniósł bladą dłoń i dotknął palcem wskazującym swojego nosa. Patrzył na niego tępo, po czym zrozumiał. Policzki zabarwiły mu się intensywnym szkarłatem, kiedy starał się niepostrzeżenie wytrzeć sos czosnkowy z nosa.

\- Pewnie, prześlę ci wieczorem. - powiedział szybko, gdy ponownie usłyszał niecierpliwe westchnięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Przygarbił się delikatnie, aby ukryć czerwoną twarz przed roześmianym brunetem.

\- To cudownie! - krzyknął Liam, odzyskując swój humor - No to trzymaj się!

\- Pa. - rozłączył się i schował komórkę do kieszeni.

Spojrzał w prawo. Nikogo tam nie było.

  


_23 lipca 2013_

  


Louis oparł się o murek. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tutaj przyszedł. Aparat ładował się w pokoju, a sam nie miał zbytniej ochoty na wyjście. Jednak coś ciągnęło go na ten most, więc założył tenisówki i chwycił kurtkę.

Dzisiejsza pogoda mogła zniechęcić wczasowiczów, którzy byli nastawieni na całodniowe leniuchowanie na plaży. Wiał silny wiatr, a wysokie fale uniemożliwiały kąpiel. Słońce było schowane za chmurami i nie kwapiło się do oświetlenia złocistego piasku.

Od dłuższego czasu szatyn obserwował jeden kamień, który z każdej strony był atakowany przez wzburzone morze. Wiatr przenosił krople słonej wody prosto na jego delikatnie opaloną twarz. To trochę orzeźwiło Louisa chociaż w dalszym ciągu czuł się znużony.

\- Jesteś jak ta skała.

Louis drgnął wystraszony i spojrzał w prawo, gdzie ujrzał znajome czekoladowe loki. Chłopak usiadł na murku w taki sam sposób, jak za pierwszym razem. Nawet w pochmurny dzień miał na nosie ciemne okulary.

\- Fale biją go z całej siły, ale mimo wszystko ciągle tam jest. Bierze na siebie to wszystko. - ciągnął dalej brunet, przyglądając się morzu - Widzisz te skały obok?

Louis kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

\- One pomagają sobie nawzajem. - odparł chłopak i zerknął na jego profil - Tamta samotna skała po wielu latach zniknie. Nie da sobie rady z siłą fal. Przegra z nieokiełznaną wodą.

Szatyn utkwił wzrok w owej skale i przybrał wyraz obojętności, mimo że serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

Trwali tak w całkowitej ciszy przerywanej tylko przez szum morza. Louis zerkał co jakiś czas na młodzieńca, który nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w skały pod nimi. Co jakiś czas marszczył brwi, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Nie możesz zrobić wszystkiego całkowicie sam. Pozwól, aby przyjaciele ci pomogli. Nie bądź tą skałą.

Louis przymknął oczy, pozwalając, aby ochrypły głos bruneta przyjemnie odbił się w jego głowie. Kiedy ponownie zerknął w prawo, dostrzegł, że chłopak powoli schodzi z mostu. Patrzył za nim przez jakiś czas, po czym nagle się wyprostował.

\- A ty? - krzyknął, aby jego głos dotarł do młodego mężczyzny - Jesteś skałą?

Brunet zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię. Czekoladowe loki szalały na wietrze. Pokręcił przecząco głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wskazał na niebo, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Louis uniósł wzrok ku górze i ujrzał mewę z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, pozwalającą wiatrowi porwać się w nieznane.

  


_24 lipca 2013_

  


\- Mogę zrobić ci zdjęcie? - Louis zapytał następnego dnia, kiedy natknął się na bruneta w porcie. Tamten zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę z czystym zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w przyjaznym uśmiechu i szatyn machinalnie go odwzajemnił.

Louis wyruszył dzisiaj na małą wycieczkę po miasteczku. Po wielu godzinach pstrykania zdjęć i chodzenia po sklepach pamiątkowych, ponownie wylądował w porcie. Postanowił chwilę tutaj pospacerować, po czym wrócić do pensjonatu. Przeglądał właśnie fotki w aparacie, gdy nagle dostrzegł kątem oka znajomą burzę loków. Stłumił w sobie nieśmiałość i poszedł za chłopakiem.

Teraz stał przed nim, trzymając kurczowo torbę z urządzeniem. Starał się, aby nie było po nim widać, jak bardzo podekscytowany jest tym spotkaniem.

\- Czyli tak to się teraz nazywa. - odparł kpiąco brunet i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni bluzy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając to na chłopaka, to na aparat. Nagle poderwał głowę i rozchylił usta, z których wyrwało się krótkie och.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! - zapewnił gorączkowo - Chodziło mi o to, że... bo robię zdjęcia ładnym rzeczom... to znaczy...

\- Dziękuję. - odparł łagodnie brunet, zamykając tym buzię Louisa - Nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że jestem... ładną rzeczą.

Szatyn zarumienił się tak mocno, że na szyi pojawiło się kilka plam. Młodzieniec patrzył na niego ciekawie z wiecznym uśmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej peszyło Louisa. Co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby go zaczepiać? Już chciał przeprosić i sobie pójść, gdy tamten kontynuował.

\- Dalej, mam jeszcze kilka sesji zdjęciowych umówionych na dzisiaj.

Louis zaśmiał się krótko i drżącą dłonią wyciągnął aparat. Uniósł obiektyw i poczekał aż chłopak ustawi się do zdjęcia. Po kilku seriach, gdzie brunet na zmianę się uśmiechał lub machał, zrobił przerwę.

\- Zdejmiesz okulary? - zapytał, przeglądając nowe zdjęcia i uśmiechnął się wyraźnie z siebie dumny - Chciałbym zrobić zbliżenie na oczy.

Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, podniósł wzrok i ujrzał zmieszanego bruneta. Był to niecodzienny widok, co sprawiło, że uniósł wysoko brwi. Chłopak nie odzywał się jakiś czas, grzebiąc butem w piasku.

\- Muszę już iść. - mruknął w końcu i uśmiechnąwszy się przepraszająco, zniknął w tłumie.

Louis rozglądał się, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł czekoladowych loków.

  


_25 lipca 2013_

  


Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Louis zadawał sobie to pytanie przez cały dzień. Nawet wtedy, kiedy wchodził na pokład galeonu.

Zdecydował, że zdjęcia ze statku będą świetne, więc kupił bilet na ostatni rejs - zachód słońca.

Rozglądał się ciekawie po pokładzie. Pozostało dziesięc minut do wypłynięcia, więc ludzie pędzili po ostatnie bilety.

Louis poprawił torbę na ramieniu i oparł się o drewnianą barierkę. Pomachał do małej dziewczynki, która podekscytowana skakała na brzegu. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i schowała za spódnicą mamy. Louis zaśmiał się serdecznie.

Błądził błękitnym spojrzeniem po brzegu, gdzie zebrało się wiele osób, aby zobaczyć odpłynięcie statku.

Ktoś krzyknął i dwoje mężczyzn odcumowało galeon, a po chwili rozbrzmiał dźwięk silników i ruszyli.

Louis przytrzymał się mocniej barierki, gdy zakołysało i ostatni raz zerknął na oddalający się brzeg.

Tajemniczy brunet, który na dobre zadomowił się w głowie Louisa, stał przy samotnej mewie i patrzył wprost na niego. Uśmiech przyozdobił jego przystojną twarz, kiedy pomachał do szatyna. Oczy ukryte były za ciemnymi okularami.

Serce Louisa w niewytłumaczalny sposób stało się lżejsze, a myśli weselsze.

  


_26 lipca 2013_

  


Sztorm.

To pierwsze, co Louis zarejestrował po przebudzeniu.

Ponura aura za oknem sprawiła, że nie do końca wiedział, która jest godzina. Obudził go niesłychanie głośny szum morza.

W pensjonacie, w którym się zatrzymał, nigdy nie było tego słychać, dlatego też zerwał się z łóżka, wetknął okulary na nos i podbiegł do okna. Uniósł rolety i jego oczom ukazało się prawdziwe piekło. Wiatr uginał wysokie drzewa, które wyglądały, jakby powoli traciły siły. Louis oparł się pokusie, aby otworzyć okno, kiedy samotna mewa uderzyła o szybę zbyt zmęczona walką z wiatrem.

Louis zerknął przez ramię na aparat. Baterie były świeżo naładowane, więc nie wahał się ani chwili. Ruszył do łazienki, wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się ciepło. Z szafy wyciągnął zółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, który pożyczył od Liama. W innej sytuacji pewnie zastanawiałby się, po co jego przyjaciel trzyma coś takiego w domu, ale nie było na to czasu. Na twarzy Louisa odbijało się czyste podekscytowanie, kiedy ubrany w płaszcz wrzucał aparat do torby i wybiegał z pokoju.

Z niemałym trudem zakluczył drzwi i pomachawszy do recepcjonistki, która chciała go zatrzymać, pchnął dębowe wrota na co rozwarły się z głośnym jękiem.

Louis zaparł się na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, kiedy wiatr uderzył go z całą siłą. Zmrużył oczy i zacisnął wargi, bo deszcz smagał go boleśnie po twarzy. W końcu ruszył przed siebie, potykając się co jakiś czas. Mimo wszystko czuł się wspaniale.

Dotarcie do plaży zajęło mu pół godziny. To, co tam zobaczył, dosłownie zwaliło go z nóg. Osunął się na kolana i poczuł mokry piasek, który przemoczył mu spodnie.

Fale przebijały się przez skalną zasłonę i z głośnym pluskiem opadały przed szatynem. Na twarzy poczuł zimne kropelki, więc zasunął na głowę kaptur. Drżącymi rękoma wyjął aparat, wstał i cofnął się o kilka kroków, po czym począł robić zdjęcia.

Na jego policzki wtargnął rumieniec spowodowany wysiłkiem. Musiał uciekać przed większymi falami oraz mewami, które panicznie fruwały gdzie popadnie.

Nad morzem było tak głośno, że nie słyszał własnych myśli, a co dopiero dźwięku migawki.

W oddali na zielonej latarni dostrzegł ciemną sylwetkę i niesiony złym przeczuciem pobiegł w tamtą stronę.

Wzburzone morze atakowało małą latarenkę, ochlapując ją nieustannie do samego czubka.

Louis wszedł na most i kontynuował bieg do zielonego punktu. Z każdą chwilą jego serce biło coraz szybciej; ze zmęczenia i strachu. Obawy Louisa potwierdziły się, gdy dostrzegł czekoladowe loki rozrzucone na wietrze. Brunet miał na sobie cienką czarną bluzkę i spodnie tego samego koloru. Okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa i poszybowały w kierunku Louisa. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył i zadarł głowę do góry.

Chłopak stał przy barierce z rozpostartymi ramionami i przymkniętymi oczami. Na twarzy zawitał błogi uśmiech i Louis przez chwilę myślał o uwiecznieniu tego na zdjęciu, jednak w tym momencie bezpieczeństwo bruneta było najważniejsze.

Postanowił, że nie będzie go wołać, bo chłopak go po prostu nie usłyszy lub, co gorsza, wystraszy się i wypadnie. Zadrżał na samą myśl o spadającym brunecie. Doskoczył do drabinki prowadzącej na samą górę i pospiesznie zaczął się wspinać.

\- Tylko nie patrz w dół. - szepnął do siebie i odetchnął głęboko, gdy wszedł na latarnię.

Wiatr porywał jego płaszcz, a kaptur już dawno zsunął się z głowy. Mokra grzywka przykleiła mu się do czoła, a okulary przechyliły na nosie. Chwycił bruneta mocno za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu.

\- Czyś ty oszalał?! - wykrzyczał, aby chłopak go usłyszał.

Po tych słowach zamarł i otworzył szeroko oczy. Młodzieniec rozchylił powieki i Louis dostrzegł intensywnie zielone tęczówki pełne radości i szczęścia.

Brunet był piękny z tymi mokrymi lokami i szerokim uśmiechem ukazującym dołeczki w policzkach. Serce Louisa zatrzepotało na jego widok.

\- Tutaj jest niebezpiecznie. - dodał słabo, starając się nie patrzeć w dół.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Przyciągnął go do siebie i przywarł ustami do ust Louisa. Szatyn stał zaskoczony, czując przyjemne ciepło warg bruneta, jednak po chwili zreflektował się i oddał pocałunek. Młody mężczyzna pochylił się, aby trochę mu pomóc. Duże dłonie ułożył na mokrych od deszczu i fal uderzających o latarnię policzkach Louisa i jeszcze raz musnął wąskie usta, po czym odsunął się i oparł czoło na jego czole.

Louis drżał na całym ciele pod delikatnym dotykiem smukłych palców na swojej twarzy.

\- Harry. - ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję, więc mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Louis. - odparł, napotkawszy zielone spojrzenie.

Sztorm.

To pierwsze, co Louis zarejestrował w swojej głowie po pocałunku.

 

_\- Spotkasz wielu ludzi w swoim życiu. - powiedziała pewnego razu mama do swojego synka._

_Chłopczyk podniósł swój zaciekawiony wzrok znad klocka, aby utkwić go w pięknej kobiecie. ___

_\- Pamiętaj, Harry. - kontynuowała, głaszcząc synka po miękkich włosach - Pokazuj swoją duszę tylko tym, których kochasz i ufasz całym sobą._

_Harry zmarszczył nosek i odrzucił zabawkę._

_\- A jak się pokazuje swoją dusię? - zapytał, wdrapawszy się na kolana matki._

_Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ułożyła dłonie na powiekach chłopca, co ten skwitował uroczym śmiechem_.

_\- Oczy, to drzwi do twojej duszy, Harry. - odparła i zagarnęła synka do matczynego uścisku - Obiecaj mi, że tak zrobisz. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. ___

_\- Obiecuję, mamusiu. - wyszeptał, a na jego twarzy odbijało się dziecinne zdeterminowanie._

_Schował twarzyczkę w szyi kobiety, gdzie czuł się najbezpieczniej._


End file.
